You There
by SuziSooz
Summary: Charlie and Georgie return home to the UK after the Bangladesh tour. Exploring what might happen next for these two...
1. chapter 1

"Home." Georgie said tentatively, eyeing Charlie as he dropped his Bergen to the floor. He swallowed hard and forced a smile. They both stood in the doorway of Charlie's house, the stark emptiness of the long hallway in front of them felt far from 'homely'. Charlie's eyes quickly scanned the room - the 5 drawer chest that used to stand at the foot of the stairs had gone - fair enough he had told her to take what she needed but he had been rather fond of that chest. The photo frames that once proudly displayed photographs from his Molly's wedding day had been removed from the walls. The shoes that she used to kick off and leave by the front door - gone. Charlie placed his hand behind Georgie's back and ushered her in, closing the door behind them. She placed her Bergen down and turned to face him, neither of them quite sure what they should be doing. Georgie sighed and shook her head "This is..."

"Weird." Charlie interrupted, nodding his head in understanding.

Georgie bit her lip and lowered her head.

"Hey" Charlie said gently, moving toward her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be alright."

"I dunno, maybe I should've gone home first. I mean I need to talk to Mum and..."

"Sshh" Charlie pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest, closed her eyes and felt safe. "It's a few days. It's what we agreed." Charlie continued. "A few days to get our heads around all of this and then we'll go from there."

"I know." She replied, looking up at him.

Looking into her eyes, Charlie had this deep desire to protect her. He kissed her forehead. He had no idea why this felt so wrong and yet so right all at once.

OG

The next morning, Georgie woke to the harsh sunlight pouring into the bedroom through a gap in the curtains. She scrunched her eyes up and put her arm up to cover them, accidentally nudging Charlie as she did so, he stirred. "Sorry" she whispered. He blinked a few times, also squinting in the direct sunlight, "what time is it?" he asked sleepily. Georgie turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. "It's ten past eight."

"A lie-in then." He replied matter of factly.

"Yep, no more zero five hundred starts for a while." Georgie laughed.

Charlie got out of bed and went over to draw the curtains together, blocking out the sunlight. Georgie couldn't help but stare as he did so, the sight of his naked body, not something she was yet used to.

"You'd better let me take a look at that leg again today." She said as he climbed back into bed.

"Might need a fresh dressing I reckon." Charlie said, examining the one he already had on. "My leg is fucked."

"Yea well jumping off the edge of a cliff when you're also recovering from surgery will do that." She laughed. "You're lucky it was only lacerations."

"And are you glad we did?" He asked looking at her seriously.

"What, jump?" She said "yea, yea I am."

"Me too." He said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie had gone for a shower. Georgie sat up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked around, slowly taking in her surroundings. This was _their_ room, she thought; Charlie and Molly's room. She allowed herself to wonder how many times they had made love in the very same bed as she and Charlie had last night. She shook her head as though trying to shake the thought of Charlie and Molly from her mind. Last night was only the second time she and Charlie had been together intimately. She hadn't planned to end up in bed with him almost the minute they had gotten back, it had just sort of happened. Holding each other there in the hallway...they began to kiss, seeking comfort in each other from all the pain and hurt of the past year. Charlie took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom, neither of them saying a word. She had momentarily thought of Molly as they climbed the stairs hand in hand but brushed any feelings of betrayal quickly aside as this felt like the only thing that made sense at that very moment in time. She needed Charlie and he needed her. It was a release for both of them after the tension of Bangladesh.

 _When she came round and realised she had survived the jump, **he** was the one she tended to first. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw the amount of blood pouring from his leg, **that** leg. She quickly got to work cutting carefully through his camo trousers, he had some deep lacerations and she couldn't be sure of any nerve damage, a fracture or even a break. Charlie was groaning and trying to move. "Keep still for me, Boss" she kept repeating "You're gonna be alright" As she shakily fumbled in her kit he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly. She looked at him and he was staring intensely into her eyes. "We made it Georgie." He whispered, and it had __taken every fibre of her being not to lean over and kiss him there and then._

Charlie was the only one she had been with intimately since Elvis died. It was different with Charlie, of course it was. He was loving, kind and gentle. Maybe _too_ gentle - she felt as though she were a china doll he was terrified of breaking. Sex with Elvis had always been extremely passionate, fiery and at times down right mind blowing. Maybe they just have to get used to each other, she thought.

 _What would Elvis think?_ It was the question that kept doing circles in her head - she was sleeping with his _best friend._ Of course if Elvis was alive it would never have happened. She and Charlie both knew that. It was Elvis' death and only that, that had brought them together like this. Although it sounded all so wrong, it just felt so right. Of course it would be Charlie if it couldn't be Elvis. Of course it would be, wouldn't it?

She realised she was twiddling the engagement ring Elvis had given her (that she now wore on a chain round her neck) between her fingers when Charlie re entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. His curls still damp from the shower. He looked refreshed. She smiled at him as he sat on the edge of the bed in front of her, letting the ring fall to her chest.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea" she replied.

"You sure?" He probed, flicking his eyes toward the ring, then back at her.

She gulped and lowered her head. Charlie tenderly reached for the ring, its diamond sparkled as he carefully rubbed the ring between his fingers. Georgie wrapped both her hands around his, leaning her forehead into Charlie's.

"He'll always be a part of us." Charlie said softly.

"And that's ok?" Georgie quizzed.

"100%" he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read this and leave comments so far. It's great to know what people think and actually spurs me on to carry on writing. I realise this won't be everyone's cup of tea as it's predominately a Georgie and CJ fanfic but I'm grateful for the 'Team Molly' campers who have given it a go! I myself was a huge fan of Georgie and Elvis but actually when you look back over the series I think CJ and Georgie have always had a closeness and I do believe they can be really good together. This is just my take on it, hope you enjoy chapter 3 xx**

 _"How's he looking, Lane?" Kingy called over to Georgie as she treated Captain James' leg._

 _"He needs to get to a hospital. I've dressed the wounds as best I can but it needs looking at. To be fair we are all gonna need medical attention, Sarg. I can treat obvious injuries here but I can't rule out anything internal." She wiped the back of her hand across her brow in exasperation, smearing blood from a laceration across her forehead as she did so._

 _"Alright everyone just stay where they are for the moment. This river is fast flowing, we need to stay back and away from the waters edge." Kingy said, scanning the area. "At least the gunfire appears to have ceased."_

 _"They'll think we left in the helicopter. We should be OK now." Captain James said._

 _2 Section had survived the jump. Sure, there were multiple cuts and bruises, however Captain James' leg appeared to be the worst of any visible injuries. They had been lucky. They sat on the rocky rivers edge, pumped with adrenaline._

 _"I can't believe it, I can't believe we're actually still alive!" Rab gasped in utter disbelief, looking up at the cliff top._

 _"Bet you can't wait to update your Facebook status can you Rab?" Monk jibed, mocking a typing action "Jumped off a cliff today. Hashtag Survivor!"_

 _"Hashtag blessed!" Brains added with a cheeky smile._

 _"Hashtag Staying Alive" Maisie giggled and then she winced. "Owww that hurt." She groaned, grabbing her side._

 _"Yea, you've likely got a fractured rib so you need to keep still - no laughing!" Ruby added as he checked Maisie over._

 _"Boss, it's going to be verging on the impossible to get a MERT down here, what'd you reckon?" Kingy said, making his way over to where Captain James lay with Georgie kneeling by his leg._

 _"Up river." Captain James started "There's canoes located at the emergency extraction point South West. If we can get to those we'll have a better chance at finding a safe spot."_

 _"We really shouldn't be moving when we don't know the full extent of the injuries." Georgie warned._

 _"What other option have we got?" Captain James replied. "We've made it this far."_

 _Georgie thought for a moment and nodded, before rising to her feet. "Right Ruby, I need you to take charge of the Cat C injuries - those that can move without assistance. I'll deal with the Cat B's. Monk, on me - I'll need help to move Captain James. Rab, Brains - you guys take Richards; careful as you can with the ribs, ok."_

 _"Ok guys, you heard the medic, that's our plan. Fingers - now that we're all safely accounted for - call this in. Request a MERT. Inform them we're moving up river to find a safe spot." Kingy ordered._

 _Fingers began speaking through Comms._

 _"Shit." Monk exclaimed as he carefully made his way across the rocks and clocked the state of the Captain's leg._

 _Georgie eyed him sternly._

 _"Sorry." He mumbled._

 _"Oh for fucks sake." Captain James breathed, sensing how bad his leg must look. He couldn't see it from the position he was lying in. Surely he couldn't be lucky enough to have escaped doing serious damage to it for a third time, he thought._

 _Monk and Georgie hoisted Captain James up together, his arms round each of their shoulders, using them as a human crutch. Captain James looked at Georgie and she knew he was trying to ascertain if she was Ok. She forced a smile and nodded at him. She hoped that none of the guys would be able to sense that there was something going on between the two of them._

 _"Right guys lets move!" Ordered Kingy._

OG

Charlie watched closely as Georgie carefully dabbed at his leg which was resting on her lap. They were sat facing each other beside the kitchen table.

"It's healing nicely." She smiled reassuringly, getting a fresh dressing ready.

"I think you're amazing." Charlie said as he watched her slender fingers carefully change the dressing.

Georgie raised her eyebrows at him and scoffed.

She was absolutely beautiful, Charlie thought, as he studied her face. "I mean it." He said "The way you took care of everyone in Bangladesh...and not _just_ there either. You're amazing." He reiterated.

Georgie looked at him. She could see the admiration and longing in his eyes. She gulped but before she could say anything the sound of a text message alert came through on Charlie's phone. Charlie twisted his torso round in his chair and swiped the phone off of the kitchen table. His expression changed suddenly. "It's Molly." He said, reading the text message. He cleared his throat "She uh, wants to come and get the rest of her things." He paused "There's still some boxes in the loft apparently."

After a moment, Georgie softly asked "When?" as she continued to apply the new dressing to Charlie's leg.

"I don't know. Need to sort it out." Charlie answered, placing the phone back down on the table.

"You'll need to tell her..." Georgie began, "...about us." She looked up at him.

"I know." Charlie said, anxiety etched across his face.

A silence fell between them. Georgie finished dressing his leg.

"Right that's all done." She said as she gently swung Charlie's leg off of her lap and began to pack away the first aid kit.

Sensing her discomfort, Charlie leaned forward and gently took hold of her hand "It's going to be Ok." He said.

"Is it?" She whispered, stopping what she was doing.

Charlie looked slightly taken aback.

"This is still what you want, isn't it?" Georgie asked him. "It's really properly over with you and Molly? There's no going back?"

"Of course it's what I want. Molly and I... we've been over for a long time." Charlie confirmed.

"It's not going to be easy..." Georgie began.

"Easy or not, we have to always be honest." Charlie said "Honest with ourselves, honest with each other. This is our chance at being happy again, Georgie."

Georgie gave him a small smile, and reached up to stroke the side of his face. "You make me happy." She said, as she leaned in and kissed him softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow! This has certainly got you all talking. Where to begin? Firstly, I knew from the outset that a "CJ heart Lane" fanfic was never going to be well received by the majority.**

 **I agree wholeheartedly with those of you who are saying that they only got together through their own PTSD/grief/misplaced feelings. Yes they did and that's what we were left with at the end of Series 3 (something completely out of my control I'm afraid as I didn't actually write that storyline.) Yes, perhaps CJ was already lining Georgie up when he realised his marriage to Molly was on the rocks and yes maybe Lane didn't wait very long before jumping into bed with him when he said he and Molly were over - again I didn't write that part. I just thought it would be fun to continue the story that we were shown on screen in this way, albeit with a belief that despite all of the above (however morally wrong) that CJ and Lane can actually work together (An unpopular opinion I know, but hey!)**

 **I do think that both characters would be massively struggling with their actions/feelings, perhaps I'm not conveying that very well in this story...**

 **Anyway, I must be a sucker for punishment because I've only gone and written another chapter!** **Enjoy (or not) either way thank you so much for taking the time to read, it means a lot that so many have complimented the writing even if they don't like the story xx**

Chapter 4

Georgie stood at the bottom of the ladder as Charlie passed her down cardboard box after cardboard box from the loft, she placed them neatly against the wall.

"I don't think we've ever even looked at anything that's been up here since Molly moved in." Charlie stated. "I think that's all of it." He said, climbing back down the ladder.

Georgie brushed the dust down from her jeans, feeling slightly uneasy. Those boxes a visual reminder of a life Charlie had shared with Molly.

"I'll have a sort through, see what's what." Charlie said, looking forlornly at the pile of boxes that had accumulated at the top of the stairs.

Georgie bit her lip. She took a deep breath "I was thinking I'm gonna head back home tomorrow." She said.

"Why?" Charlie asked, concerned.

Georgie sighed "Charlie, I can't hide here forever. I've gotta go back, sort things out. Just like you have here." She said, nodding her head toward the boxes.

Charlie stood silent, looking a bit lost, he didn't know what to say.

"Look, I'm grateful for you bringing me here - giving me some time to breathe before I have to face Mum - I really am, but, I dunno, perhaps we need some space, you know, from each other... to figure things out." Georgie continued.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Charlie quickly probed.

"No." Georgie reassured him "I just, I don't want to rush things and end up ballsing it all up. We need to do this properly. You need to see Molly and... well I shouldn't be here for that."

"I understand. That's my mess to sort out." Charlie answered honestly.

"Will you come back?" He asked after a moment.

"Do you want me to?" She asked.

"A thousand times yes." He said, embracing her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head into his chest and briefly closed her eyes, feeling a sense of relief.

 **-OG-**

Georgie padded along the hallway to the kitchen, she had left Charlie to get on with sorting through the boxes alone that afternoon. She'd been out for a run; it felt good to get out in the fresh air and take in some of the sights around Bath whilst she was here. Running was also a great reliever of stress, she felt better for it. She'd noticed a few boxes by the front door with 'Molly' written on them in black marker pen. The rest of the boxes in the kitchen must be Charlie's things, she thought. She went over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water from the cold tap. As she took a sip, an open box on the kitchen table caught her eye, she moved towards it and peered inside. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she saw him; those big chocolate brown eyes, dark hair and his devilishly handsome smile. She placed her glass on the table and took the photograph out of the box and traced Elvis' face with her finger. She missed him so much. Her heart felt heavy.

"I was just about to put those back up." Charlie said as he appeared in the doorframe, startling Georgie a little. He came towards her and stood over her shoulder, he reached down and took the photograph from her hand and laughed gently. "Now _that_ was a bloody good day." He said, reminiscing. He was also in the photograph; both men were smartly dressed in their Number 1s smiling broadly with their arms around one another. "Can't say that was a bloody good haircut though, look at the state of that!" He added, mocking his younger self. Georgie laughed. "Is this your Passing Out from Sandhurst?" She asked.

"Yea" he smiled fondly.

"I've never seen these." Georgie said, as she took another photograph from the box. There were lots of photographs that appeared to be from the same day; Charlie and Elvis with their respective parents, with each other, some individual shots of each of them. She thumbed through them. "Oh my god. Is that...?"

"Bones? Yea." Charlie said, glancing at the picture Georgie was holding of the soldiers on parade. "Wow." She breathed. She had come to respect Bones in the end, despite their rocky start. She kind of wished that he would have known that.

" _Sword of_ _honour_." She said nudging Charlie with a wry smile as she flicked to the next photograph which was of Charlie receiving the prestigious award.

"Hmm... bit of a story that." He said.

"I know." She said dryly. Charlie shot her a puzzled look. "Kingy told me." She explained, alluding to the fact that whilst in Belize Charlie had told Kingy about the award originally being meant for Bones, until Charlie had grassed him up for coming in pissed one night and gobbing off to a guy on the gate whilst he was duty student.

"Did he now?" Charlie said.

"There's no secrets in the Army, you know that Charlie." Georgie quipped.

"I can think of _one_." He said, raising his eyebrows.

Georgie rolled her eyes . "No ones gotta know about us, not yet." she said.

She took another photograph from the box, this one was from Molly and Charlie's wedding, not one of the formal shots that she had seen before but this was a candid shot taken at their reception by the looks of it. In it, Charlie, Elvis and some of the lads from 2 Section all held Molly up off the floor as she lay across their arms in her big white dress, her head thrown back as she roared with laughter. Georgie half smiled as she studied the picture.

Charlie sighed. "I'll put these back up now." He said, putting the photos back inside the box.

"We've all got a past." Georgie said gently "Molly... Elvis. There's no getting away from that. These boxes are full of memories. We can't just ' _shove them up in the loft_ ' so to speak because it hurts too much."

Charlie exhaled slowly. "You're right." He gulped. "But..." he started "We'll also make new memories. Together. You and Me."

"Yea, yea we will." Georgie smiled at him. She rubbed his arm, picked up her glass and turned to head out of the kitchen. Charlie watched as she padded back down the hallway, then closed the box with a heavy sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Knock, knock?" Charlie said, as he approached the bedroom where Georgie was knelt on the carpet, folding clothes to go back into her Bergen.

Georgie laughed quietly to herself, remembering a similar, if slightly awkward, exchange between them both on tour. She looked up at him " _Who's there?_ " She said raising her eyebrows with a chuckle.

He smiled back at her, obviously recalling the same memory. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"Mmm hmm." She answered, continuing to pack her things.

"So..." Charlie began as he sat down on the edge of the bed "seeing as you're going to be deserting me tomorrow..."

" _Deserting you_ " Georgie tutted, rolling her eyes up at him playfully.

"...I thought, I can't let you go without you sampling my signature dish." Charlie finished.

" _Signature dish eh?_ Who knew!?" She replied, intrigued.

" _Captain James' Pollo al limone._.. or more commonly known as lemon chicken - _but_ I'll have you know I also do a mean roast spud. What d'you say?" He smiled with a glint in his eye.

"Yea, sounds good, I'm starving!" Georgie answered.

"Ah. Well can you wait til I've nipped down to the shop? I've got no chicken or lemons... or potatoes actually."

"What _have_ you got?" Georgie asked.

"There's a tin of baked beans lurking at the back of the cupboard. I wouldn't like to hazard a guess how long they've been there though." Charlie said with a mock look of disgust on his face.

Georgie laughed.

"I won't be long, you'll be alright here?" He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea." She said as he gave her shoulder a little squeeze before he rose to his feet and left the room.

 **OG**

Georgie opened the fridge and stared into its empty contents for what must have been the third time in the way that you do when you know there is nothing to eat but you are willing something to magically appear. Her tummy rumbled as she heard the key turning in the front door "You took your time!" she called out playfully as she closed the fridge and moved toward the hallway where she stopped suddenly in her tracks as she realised it wasn't Charlie who was coming through the door.

"And you certainly didn't." came Molly's cold reply.

"Molly." Georgie breathed; she wasn't sure if any sound had actually escaped her mouth. The only sound she could hear being that of the pounding of her own heartbeat which seemed to be thumping in her ears.

"I knew it was you." Molly stated, shaking her head in disappointment. " _Bastard_ \- he didn't even have the decency to tell me."

Georgie stood in stunned silence.

"So go on, how long?" Molly calmly continued, not taking her eyes off Georgie's. "How long have you two been _shagging_ each other behind my back?" The way she said it made it sound so _grotesque_. "Was it before or after Elvis got blown to bits?"

Georgie winced at Molly's harsh words. She blinked, her breathing quickening, trying to take in what was happening. _Fuck, where had Charlie got to_? As she opened her mouth to speak Molly interjected "Of course, it was after weren't it? He was there to comfort you, wasn't he?"

Georgie still couldn't manage to get a word out.

"He was there with a shoulder to cry on and a bed to hop into." Molly added.

"It wasn't like that." Georgie finally said, her voice almost a whisper. "I swear Molly _nothing_ happened... not until you and Charlie were properly over I promise you."

" _Charlie_?" Molly scoffed. He was always Charles to her.

"Look you've got every right to feel like this." Georgie tried to reason.

"Too right I fucking have!" Molly snapped.

"Molly, I'm..." Georgie started before Molly butted in. "Oh save it, Georgie! I don't wanna hear your _pathetic_ excuses. I'm just here to get the last of my things then I'll be out of your way and well shot of the both of ya. This them?" She asked curtly, gesturing toward the 2 cardboard boxes stacked against the wall. Georgie gave a small nod. Molly scooped the boxes up into her arms and looked Georgie up and down. "Poor Elvis. He'll be spinning in his grave." She muttered as she turned on her heel and threw her keys down onto the side table as she left.

Georgie stood in complete shock for a moment; her hand reached up to cover her mouth. She realised she was shaking as she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I'm overwhelmed by the response this story has received (the good and bad!). Its definitely got everyone talking and imaginations going - over the last couple of days I have even seen some new stories pop up on here exploring what might have happened after the end of series 3. So I'm feeling quite proud to have started the trend :-) Enjoy chapter 6 xx (A warning to Molly and CJ fans - proceed with caution.)**

Charlie noticed that her boxes had gone as soon as he'd stepped through the door. It was then his eyes moved to the keys on the side table. _Shit, she's been here._ His heart instantly began to pound.

"Georgie?" He called out warily. There came no reply. He walked toward the kitchen and placed the shopping bags onto the table then came back down the hallway.

"Georgie?" He called upstairs. Again, there was no reply. He walked upstairs and into the bedroom; her Bergen had gone.

"Fuck." He said to himself, pulling his mobile phone from his pocket and dialing Georgie. It went straight to voicemail. "Georgie, it's me. I need to speak to you. I need to know that you're ok. Please call me back."

He found himself sinking onto the edge of the bed "FUUUCK!" He shouted out, running his hands through his hair as he wondered what the hell had happened. Why had Molly came over tonight? He was going to text her and tell her to come tomorrow once Georgie had gone.

 **OG**

Charlie kept his finger on the doorbell letting it ring out continuously until he saw a figure approaching through the glass pane in the door. He took a step back as the door swung open.

"What do you want?" Came the stand-offish greeting from Lisa, one of Molly's friends. Charlie had guessed that if Molly was in Bath this is most likely where she'd be staying. Lisa lived not ten minutes up the road from them; she herself was engaged to a soldier from another section which is how she and Molly had met. Molly was quietly ecstatic when she had realised how nearby she lived - it could get lonely living so far away from friends and family; especially when Charles was away on tour so it was nice to have someone nearby who understood.

"Is she here?" Charlie said.

"Who's _She_? The cat's mother?" Lisa said curtly.

" _Molly_ , is she _here_?" He asked again, trying to suppress the anger that was bubbling up inside him.

"Molly!... _He's_ here!" She called out, eyeing Charlie like he was something she'd just scraped off the bottom of her shoe before she turned and went back inside.

"You've got some nerve ain't ya, showing up here?" Molly said as she walked toward the front door.

"I know you've seen Georgie." Charlie said bluntly.

Molly folded her arms across her chest and held a defensive stance as she leaned against the doorframe "Seen her? Yea, I seen her, in our house, in our kitchen, making herself at home is she?"

"I didn't know you were just gonna turn up unannounced." Charlie stated, with a venom in his voice that Molly had only ever heard when he was giving someone a bollocking on tour.

"To my own _house_?" Molly retorted.

"It's not your -" Charlie clenched his fist up to his mouth and took a deep breath to stop himself from going any further.

"Wow." Molly breathed, looking at the man she married. She didn't even recognise him anymore. Sure, he looked the same - a little more fragged than when they'd first met, maybe. But he wasn't the same. She couldn't really remember the last time she'd actually _seen_ the man she married when she looked at him.

"I was never really good enough for you, was I?" She said. "Someone like me - with my background - with someone like you - it was never _really_ meant to work was it?" She challenged him, realising that she wanted an argument - to feel _something_ , anything - other than the hollowness that had been this last year of their marriage.

Charlie couldn't hide his agitation. "Maybe not." He replied abruptly, his eyes wide.

"Whereas Georgie..." Molly started before Charlie interjected - "Look, I'm sorry that you had to find out like that. I should have told you sooner. I was _going_ to tell you when you came to get your things."

"Tell me what, Charles?" She wanted him to say it, she needed him to say it.

"That Georgie and I are together." He answered. He was looking at her for a reaction, but she didn't give him one. She just stood there not saying anything, not showing any emotion at all.

"I need you to know it only happened once we had ended it." He added, almost apologetically.

"Yea, she's already given me that little speech. Did you _really_ think I didn't already know?" Molly said. "Charles, I've known since the minute you came back from Nepal!" Molly said, it was a relief to finally be able to tell him.

Charlie furled his brow in confusion "Nepal? No. It was _way after_ Nepal." He said defensively.

"But that was the start of it weren't it?" Molly said. "You and your god damn guilt over Elvis dying! I got that you wanted to comfort Georgie but it got to the point where she was all you were thinking about, wasn't she? All the phone calls, all the texts. I let it slide given what you'd both been through, what you'd seen, I _know_ how experiencing something like that brings you closer. I thought maybe once you'd get your medical discharge things might change. Then when the Brig' called you in after Bones was killed you pretended like you couldn't wait to go and play at being ' _Captain James_ ' again when really you couldn't wait to go and see _her_. You'd long checked out of this marriage by then, so yea, I already knew, Charles. Seeing her tonight just confirmed it."

"So it was _me_ who checked out was it?" Charlie bit back.

"Yea." Molly replied

"Right, it was nothing to do with you getting close to other members of your platoon then? Don't think people don't talk, Molly."

"Oh please! I'm the only female in that section, you dont think I have to put up with dickheads trying it on? The ones with wives back at home - let me tell you they're the worst. The difference is I didn't respond!"

Charlie shook his head, this was the same argument they'd had before. He took a deep breath "What happened this evening? What did you say to her?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking her that?" Molly replied.

"If I knew where she was." Charlie said.

Molly rolled her eyes "Seen sense if she's got her wits about her." She looked at him "Why did you come here, Charles?" She asked.

"Closure." He said. "Closure... from us." He looked her in the eye. She looked back at him and nodded, the love they had once had was gone, there was no going back. This last year had broken them, forever.

"Have you got yourself a solicitor?" He asked quietly.

"Yea, you'll be hearing from them." She answered.

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and... _Charlie_...?" Molly said "I thought Elvis was the only one ever allowed to call you that?"

Charlie stopped and sighed "He was." he replied and then carried on walking up the path as Molly stood in the doorway and watched him leave.


	7. Chapter 7

_Georgie winced as the young medic who worked at the hospital cleaned her head wound; she was going to need some stitches, but other than that - and despite her whole body certainly feeling like she'd just jumped off a cliff - she had been extremely lucky. She thought back to the moments before they had jumped. What a massive risk they had all taken. Was it brave? Or completely stupid? She couldn't decide. What if they had all died? What if only some of them had died? All she knew was that she hadn't been afraid. She wasn't afraid of dying, not anymore. Goodness knows she'd come close on several occasions. The time before this being when the explosion went off at the police station - afterwards she'd described it to Charlie like she'd went through some sort of portal - it had made her truly appreciate just how precious life is. The life she had been living since Elvis died made no sense to her. She was merely getting through each day, fighting her growing feelings for Charlie through fear - fear of being judged, fear of compromising the job she loved, fear of moving on after Elvis, fear of allowing herself to feel happy again. She and Elvis had wasted so much of their time fighting their feelings and she wasn't prepared to make that same mistake twice. She and Charlie had made the metaphorical jump to be together and they'd made the physical jump off of that cliff edge together, too. She hadn't been afraid because she was with him and that was all that mattered._

 _No one had really spoken once they were in the MERT. They were soaked and sore and everyone was just trying to process what had happened. Georgie had just felt completely numb. Now that_ _she was sat here in the hospital and had time to collect her thoughts, she wondered about_ _what would have happened if she had survived and Charlie hadn't? She didn't think she would be able to survive something like that again. She remembered him grabbing hold of her hand and saying "we made it Georgie." whilst they were on the rivers edge. She needed to see him._

 _"How's Captain James?" She asked the medic. He gave her a blank expression and shook his head as if to say he didn't understand her._

 _"Captain James? The one with the leg injury?" Georgie continued, pointing to her own leg to try and communicate with him._

 _"Sorry." The medic said, shrugging his shoulders, he clearly didn't speak much English._

 _"It's Ok" Georgie smiled at him understandingly. She was itching to get out of this room and go and find Charlie._

 _The medic finished stitching her head then left to go and see his next patient - probably another one of the guys, Georgie thought. S_ _he waited for a minute on the edge of the bed before she got up and left the room, bumping straight into Kingy as she turned into the corridor._

 _"Lane." He said, putting his hands out to steady her. He was bit surprised to see her bustling about already._

 _"Kingy." Georgie breathed "Are you alright? How is everyone? How's Cha- How's Captain James?" She corrected herself._

 _"Everyone's Ok. In shock, but Ok. Captain James is having his leg stitched up as we speak." He sighed "Boy, luck was shining down on us lot today."_

 _Georgie gave him a small smile, she felt a bit flustered, she was desperate to see Charlie._

 _"Listen, once we get the OK we're all out of here and headed straight back to the UK." Kingy informed her._

 _Georgie nodded her head. "Right." She said._

 _"I'd get some rest before then if I were you, Lane. There's enough medical staff on duty here, you don't need to try and be a hero." He patted her on the shoulder as he then carried on down the corridor._

 _Georgie waited til he had turned the corner, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she carried on, looking into each room for Charlie until she found him - he was sat up in his hospital bed with his leg raised up on a pillow, staring into space. She opened the door to his room. He turned his head and their eyes met._

 _"The larks, still bravely singing, fly." He said as she walked towards him. She instantly recognised it as a line from the poem 'In Flanders Fields'. He sighed and lolled his head back into the pillow. She quietly inspected the sutures on his leg - good job - she thought to herself._

" _You'll have a nice scar" she said to him, nodding toward his leg._

 _"Another one for the collection." He said matter of factly._

 _Georgie felt as if she was about to crumble, her bottom lip trembled as Charlie reached out and stroked her face gently, being careful to avoid the fresh stitches on her forehead. she closed her eyes longingly, leaning her face into his palm as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She then sprung away as though suddenly remembering where they were._

 _"We can't do this here." She whispered, wiping the lone tear from her cheek and trying to keep her emotions in check. "I just... I needed to see you." She said._

 _"Come to Bath with me when we get back to the UK." Charlie said, his voice low, as he shot a look toward the door to his room to make sure no one was in earshot._

 _Georgie gulped and studied his face for a moment. He was serious. She found herself nodding in agreement as he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently._

 _ **OG**_

 _ **Bath Spa Railway Station:**_

Charlie parked the car and swiftly made his way into the station, he hoped Georgie would be heading for the train to Bristol to catch the connection for Manchester Piccadilly. He scanned the departure board.

 _18:36 for Bristol Temple Meads. Platform 1. On Time._

He scanned the platform. There she was - sat on the iron bench with her Bergen by her feet. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her. She looked so tiny sat there, her Bergen was literally half her size. He just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and look after her always. He walked slowly over and sat down beside her. She felt his presence and turned her head to look at him. She couldn't deny it, she was secretly pleased that he'd found her before she'd had a chance to board the train.

"I hoped I'd find you here." He said, turning his head to face her. "Georgie I'm so sorry that I left you in that situation. If I'd have known Molly was gonna turn up tonight..." he trailed off.

Georgie sighed and lowered her head. "I know. I know." She said.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her quietly.

"I dunno, I panicked, I guess." She said softly.

"I went to see her." Charlie stated.

"What?" Georgie said, looking up at him.

"Just now. I knew where she'd be. I went to see her."

"What happened?" Georgie asked him.

Charlie exhaled. "It's done. It's properly done, Georgie. Like I said before, It's you I want to be with"

Georgie blinked up at him as the train rolled into the platform. The rhythmic sound of it chugging along could have been identical to that of her own heartbeat.

A couple of minutes later - as the train pulled away from the station - Charlie and Georgie were still sat on the bench, Charlie held her face in his hands as they softly kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

_"You remember that dicker on the way out here? I think Azizi knows him... I think Azizi knows him...I think Azizi knows him..." Richards' words repeated themselves over and over as the image of Elvis being blown from the rooftop played out, then came the hauntingly chilling sound of Georgie screaming "Elviiiiiis!" as all Charlie could do was stand and watch as she tried and failed to save him._

Charlie woke suddenly in a cold sweat. He hadn't had this dream for a while - at least a couple of months he would say - but now it was back again. He turned his head to Georgie who was asleep next to him and he was thankful that he hadn't woken her up. She looked peaceful; radiant even as she slept.

They had ended up getting takeaway chips on the way back from the station. The evening's events had taken it out of them both and they had ended up falling asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Charlie sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, knowing that he would now be awake for the night.

 **OG**

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted down the hallway as Georgie made her way into the kitchen. Charlie was sat at the kitchen table, mug in hand, staring into the middle distance.

"Morning" she said huskily, her vocal chords having yet to warm up.

"Hey" Charlie said with a smile as Georgie came up beside him. He wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Sleep alright?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yea, actually." Georgie said. She was surprised at how well she had slept after yesterday's events."You?"

"Yea." He lied as Georgie moved and sat down at the table with him. As he looked at her beautiful, delicate face he realised he couldn't lie to her "Actually no." he admitted.

Georgie looked at him expectantly.

"I've been having these dreams. Nightmares really." He began.

"What about?" Georgie gently probed him.

He blew air out through his lips. "All sorts really." He said shaking his head. "Elvis mostly, but there's others. Some with Molly. Some with you. Same dreams though, always the same dreams. Same outcomes."

Georgie bit her lip "How long have you been having these dreams?" She asked.

"Long enough." He answered, exasperated. "I think I might need to talk to someone." He gulped at finally admitting it to himself.

"Yea" Georgie said empathetically, as she reached over and took hold of his hand. Rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. She noticed that he had taken his wedding band off."The army can help." she said.

"We need to talk about what we're gonna do." He said. "I can't fuck things up again."

"You're not gonna _fuck things up again_ , ok. I'm not gonna let you for one." She said with a wry smile.

"The army...it's all I know. But now... I'm questioning if I can even do the job anymore."

"You're dealing with a lot of different things at the moment." Georgie said, understandingly.

"Do you know what would happen, if this got out.. about me and you?" Charlie said.

Georgie nodded and lowered her head.

"I was let off the hook with Molly. She transferred to another section, we bided our time before we made it known we were together. It's still on my record, did you know that?" He said to her.

Georgie shook her head.

"I've got what happened to Elvis on my record too."

Georgie looked at him in surprised shock.

"Not that I'm linked to his death, but it's on there that I didn't call it in - about us being best friends... about you and him being emotionally involved."

Georgie blinked several times, trying to process this new piece of information. "So are you saying..." she cleared her throat "are you saying you want to leave before they make you?"

"I don't think I've got another choice." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

Georgie had half been expecting it. She knew that they wouldn't be able to serve together; she had been quietly wondering if she even wanted to continue serving herself anymore, but she hadn't realised that Charlie was also thinking along the same lines.

"Leave the army?" She questioned Charlie.

He nodded slowly. "I've thought about it. I'm eligable for medical discharge and I think I'm going to take it this time." He said.

She nodded as she processed what he was saying "And do what?" She asked with a gulp.

There was a certain clarity that came with being on tour and dealing with life and death situations - when everything is clear cut. In returning to civilian life things often seemed irrelevant - you'd get lost in the mundane of bills to pay, the complexities of relationships breaking down, decisions to be made - things become more muddled. Truth be told, they both found it easier to make decisions when in combat situations than in everyday life.

"I don't know. There's government roles, training - possibly. There's options." Charlie said.

"And you'd be happy with that?" She quizzed him.

He sighed, leaning forward in his chair and taking hold of her hand. "Georgie, all that would make me happy is being with you. You said yourself you want to do things properly, not balls it up? Well, if leaving the army is how to do that then that's what I'll do."

Georgie chewed the corner of her lip "What if I told you I'd been thinking about leaving too?" She said.

She had thought about leaving only once before, when she was going to marry Jamie. She'd gone as far as handing her notice in, saying goodbye to 2 Section. She was lucky to have been reenlisted so quickly after the terror incident in Manchester when Elvis had been shot and she finally ended things with Jamie. She had never really wanted to leave, Jamie put a lot of pressure on her and she just wasn't ready, not then. But now, the decision felt easier to make than it had done back then.

"Would you want to stay on if I were the one that were to go?" She continued.

Charlie didn't need to think about it. "No." He answered honestly, shaking his head. "No, I wouldn't stay on if you were to go." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Really?" She said, she could feel the tears filling in her eyes.

"Really." He confirmed.

"You said in Belize you couldn't function out of the uniform." She reminded him, as the tears threatened to fall.

"I know. But I'm hopeful - that with the right help, and you by my side, I can learn to function out of it." He answered. She could see in his eyes that he was deadly serious.

"I want us to be happy, Charlie." She said as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"So do I. More than anything." He replied.

"So we'll do this together then, yea? We'll leave the army, we'll get help, both of us?" She sniffed, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Yea, we'll do it together." He said. "Put the past behind us and make a fresh start."

She rose from her chair and moved across to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. He embraced her and spoke softly as he nuzzled into her neck. "I love you Georgie." It was the first time he had told her that.

"I love you too." She answered as they held each other close.

 **OG**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Charlie asked as they stood on the platform at the train station.

"Yea, I need to get back - explain everything to the family. Then we can start moving forward. Plus you've got your meeting with the Brig." Georgie said with a sympathetic smile. She knew this was going to be hard for Charlie.

"I'll miss you." He said wrapping his arms around her. She cuddled into his chest; her new 'safe place' and closed her eyes. "I'll miss you too." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ohhhh you don't know how much I've missed you!" Grace said as she embraced Georgie the second she'd opened the door to her. She noticed the stitches on Georgie's head straightaway and as usual, it worried her; the physical scars she continued to bring home from this job, not to mention the emotional ones. Grace was always relieved when she came back from a tour alive, and always feared that one day, she would not.

"I missed you too, Mum." Georgie said, hugging her tightly. She noticed over Grace's shoulder that the familiar 'Welcome Home' banner was back out of storage and the usual colourful balloons and bunting were up, too. She wondered why her mum still went to the trouble - it was like a ritual now, she supposed.

"There she is!" Max beamed as he came toward Georgie from the kitchen with his arms wide open, ready to embrace her.

"Dad!" Georgie said as he enveloped her in his hug.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, holding her out at arms length, and studying the stitches on her forehead.

"It's fine Dad, it's just a scratch." Georgie said. She never really opened up to her family about some of the things that happened on tour - they just wouldn't be able to take it. She thought it was best that the less they knew, the better - especially the fact that she was prepared to end her own life by jumping from a cliff.

Marie and Lulu swiftly followed behind Max and greeted Georgie with hugs and kisses.

"Come on, let's get you settled back in." Grace said, ushering Georgie into the living room. She had laid on the usual spread that Georgie had come to expect - she wondered if her Mum thought she wasn't allowed to eat whilst on tour, but gratefully accepted the plate of sandwiches, sausage rolls and crisps that Grace swiftly loaded up and thrust into her hand.

As the family all sat around, eating and chatting, Georgie was finding it hard to stay present in the conversation. She kept thinking about Charlie and everything that had happened over the last few months - from Belize and Bangladesh to Bath. It felt surreal to be sat at home in Manchester again. She felt a million miles away from Charlie and she just wanted to hear his voice, to let him to know that she'd arrived home safely.

"...I mean you must be shattered Georgie. What time did your flight land?" Georgie caught the last part of what Grace was saying. She sat quietly, biting her bottom lip, trying to focus on bringing her mind back into the present.

"Georgie? Are you alright, love?" Grace asked with concern.

"I um, I haven't just got back off tour." Georgie said, chewing her lip nervously.

"What'd you mean?" Grace asked.

"I've um... been back a few days already." Georgie continued.

"Eh?" Max said, confused.

"Well If you've been back a few days where've you been then?" Grace asked.

"I've um... I've been with Charlie - Captain James, in Bath." Georgie said, nervously.

"Oh right, why didn't you say?" Grace said, sounding slightly surprised. She took another bite of her sandwich and spoke with her mouth full - "I take it you spent some time with Molly then, how is she?" she asked obliviously.

Georgie took a deep breath, before deciding just to come out and say it. "No, um... when I say I've been with Charlie, I mean... I've been _with_ Charlie."

Her parents and siblings mouths all fell open similtaneously as they stared at her in shock.

 **OG**

Charlie sat opposite the Brigadier at the desk in his office.

"Based on what you've told me today, Captain James - and taking the circumstances of your previous few tours into account - I'll be officially recording my concerns for your welfare and general wellbeing and am discharging you from all duties until you have completed an adequate course of phycotherapy - for which I will refer you onwards with immediate effect. This is with a view to discuss your re-entry to duties after an evaluation of said therapy." The Brigadier said.

"Thank you, Sir." Charlie answered.

"You are an exceptional officer, Captain James. I commend you for seeking help. Too many serving officers do not come forward when they require it and it rarely ends well."

"I'm grateful for the referral, Sir. But I was um... wondering what help would be available if... well if I were to decide not to come back." Charlie said cautiously.

The Brigadier looked at Charlie for a moment before he opened the drawer beneath his desk and pulled out a piece of paper which he passed across the desk to him. Charlie studied it, it was poorly photocopied and had contact details of all the service charities on it.

"Is this it?" Charlie asked sincerely, looking up at the Brigadier.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The Brigadier answered matter of factly. "There's also the NHS of course..." he trailed off.

Charlie sat staring at the piece of paper in silent disbelief.

Once you were out of the army, you were out. This meant that access to any army referred therapies would cease. Basically - it was up to you to sort out help yourself if you felt you needed any. Charlie had half known this but he was still shocked that this piece of paper was all that he was being offered. It was a disgrace, he thought. A disgrace to all those who had served their country, lost friends along the way, lost a sense of themselves to PTSD. The words Smurf's mother had said to him after Smurf's funeral suddenly came back to him.

" _I gave_ _the army my boys. And they gave me back a flag_."She had said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter up. Hope you enjoy it xx**

Georgie lay down on her bed and turned her head toward the window. She stared at it, remembering all the times that Elvis had climbed through it. Part of her really wished that he could do so again. She remembered the day before their wedding when he had snuck in, in the small hours of the morning and she had tricked him with the pillows in her bed before pouncing on him. They'd made love practically all night long - hot, steamy lovemaking. They knew every inch of one another and it was like they were one physical being together.

All of a sudden she found herself thinking of Charlie - the way they had tenderly kissed in his cabin in Bangladesh, the way they had made love on his bed; their fingers interlocked as he trailed sensual kisses down her neck.

She ran a hand through her hair and exhaled, staring up at the ceiling before taking her phone from her pocket and calling him. It only rang once before he answered, "Hey." He said. She felt her stomach flip upon hearing his voice.

"Hey yourself." She replied.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yea... missing you." She said, as she twiddled with the cords of her hoodie with her free hand.

"I miss you too... feels weird having the place to myself." He said.

Georgie half smiled to herself.

"Go on then... how'd it all go down?" Charlie asked. although he felt certain he already knew the answer.

Georgie groaned "About as well as a fart in a lift." She said deadpan about her family's reaction to hearing that she was now with Charlie.

Charlie sniggered. "That well?" He said.

"Ugh. I'm sure it'll all be fine, they just need some time... get used to the idea." She said. "How'd it go with the Brig?"

Charlie sighed. "Ok I guess."

"Ok you guess?" She questioned, furling her brow.

"Um, well...he's discharged me from all duties and I've got a referral for psychotherapy." Charlie told her.

"Well that's good, i'nt it?" She questioned.

"Yea. Yea. I mean it's a step in the right direction." Charlie paused "I think he thinks that once I've had a course of psychotherapy I'll be ready to rejoin."

"Didn't you tell him that wasn't the plan?" Georgie asked.

"Not I'm so many words - I put the idea out there." Charlie said.

"And?" Georgie enquired.

"Turns out, there's not quite so much help available once you're out." He stated.

"Mmm." Georgie knew what he meant. "Well we'll get help, by whatever means it takes, even if we have to pay for it - you know - privately. We'll make sure of it."

"Yea." Charlie said with a small smile, heartened that she felt so strongly about it.

"Well, at least now that I've told the family about us - handing _my_ notice in at work is gonna be a doddle in comparison!" Georgie laughed.

Charlie allowed himself to have a small laugh too. He then said "Listen, I've um, promised Rebecca that I'd spend some time with Sam this afternoon so..."

"Yea, yea of course, you go. I'll speak to you later yea?" Georgie said understandingly.

"Yea... bye." He said.

"Bye." She said longingly.

As she hung up and held her phone to her chest she thought back to the moment she had told her family about Charlie.

 _"Georgie. He's **married**!" Grace exclaimed in shock. _

_"Yea I know that, thanks Mum." Georgie answered quietly._

 _"But... he's married to **Molly**." Grace said shaking her head, unable to believe what she was hearing._

 _"Yea, again, I'm aware of that Mum. They've split up." Georgie said._

 _"Because of **you**!?" Grace asked, clearly horrified at the thought of her daughter being capable of breaking a marriage up._

 _"No, Mum. They've been over for a while. They're getting a divorce. Nothing happened between us until after..."_

 _"After what?" Grace interrupted._

 _"After they'd split up, obviously!" Georgie tried to defend herself._

 _Grace was shaking her head again "Did this happen on tour?" She asked, with a look of disappointment in her eyes._

 _Georgie didn't have to say anything, the look on her face gave away the answer._

 _"Jesus Christ Georgie, what are you trying to do, get yourself kicked out on dishonourable discharge!?" She paused for a moment "_ _You know, for the one who's here the least, you don't half bring the most amount of trouble to our door!" Grace exclaimed before she got up and left the room._

 _Georgie could feel herself trembling, she hated upsetting her family more than anything. Her Dad had sat in silence throughout this whole exchange, not looking at her once. He slowly rose from his seat and went to follow Grace._

 _"Dad!" Georgie called out after him. He didn't answer._

 _Georgie leant forwards and put her head in her hands._

 _"Wow." Lulu exclaimed. "I honestly didn't think you could outdo yourself after ditching Jamie at the altar."_

 _Georgie rolled her eyes at her._

 _"Oh Georgie." Marie said. Georgie wasn't sure if she sounded disappointed or sympathetic._

 _"Don't start Marie." Georgie warned._


	12. Chapter 12

Georgie sat at the dining table in near total darkness - the soft yellow glow from the street lamp outside being the only source of light filtering through from the living room window.

She was used to doing this on tour since Elvis had died - sitting alone in the darkness, unable to sleep. Time by yourself being extremely rare when you're on tour and living in each other's pockets day in day out. She absentmindedly chewed her thumbnail.

"What you doin' sat down 'ere in the dark?" Her Dad's whisper broke the silence.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked, concerned.

"No, I was up for the lav - happens when you get to a certain age." Max said. "I thought your room door was open..." He added, pulling out a dining chair and sitting at the table with her. They sat quietly for a moment, Max allowing Georgie to be the first to speak.

"Do you and Mum hate me?" She asked, wiping her eye with the back of her thumb before the tear that was threatening to fall could do so.

"We could never hate you, love, you're our girl." Max reassured her.

"Just disappointed in me then." Georgie sniffed quietly.

"Hey." Max said "I'll have you know that I've never been anything other than proud of you."

Georgie bit her lip in a bid to stop herself crying. "I'm sorry, Dad." She whispered.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for love. You've had one hell of a year - well, a hell of a _few_ years, haven't ya? I think it's high time that you found some happiness again."

"Even if it's with a married man?" She said.

"Well..." Max began "If like you say they have - and he and Molly have split up - then yea, I don't see any harm in it. I've seen how much he cares about you."

"What'dya mean?" Georgie said, somewhat perplexed.

"I saw it from the day that twat stood you up at the altar." Max said.

"Dad!" Georgie said. She hated it when he spoke of Elvis like that but she knew he had never forgiven him for what he did to her that day.

"Well, after Captain James - Charlie... after he had the god awful job of breaking that news to you...that _he_ wasn't turning up..."

Georgie rolled her eyes and fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair.

Max carried on "Well he looked out for you didn't he? Even weeks afterwards, he would call and check-in that you were alright. Hey - wasn't it him who requested you for the Kenya tour?"

"Yea... look how that turned out." Georgie said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Ahh, he wasn't to know all that then, he was giving you a chance, an opportunity to progress." Max said.

Georgie thought about it for a second. "I suppose so." She somewhat agreed.

"Then at Elvis' funeral, he was still looking out for you. I could see in his eyes that he cares a great deal about you Georgie. To be honest with you, I got the feeling his wife could see it too." Max admitted to her.

Georgie sat silently, she blinked, processing what her Dad was saying to her.

"You saw that at Elvis' funeral?" She asked him, surprised.

"I did." Max confirmed. "Which is why, truth be told, I wasn't entirely surprised when you told us what you did this afternoon."

Georgie gulped "What about Mum?" She asked.

"She was too busy making sure you were alright that day to have noticed anything, I'm sure." Max said.

Georgie thought for a moment. "She won't accept it." she said, shaking her head.

"She will. In time. You just leave your mum to me." Max said, taking hold of Georgie's hand that was resting on the table and squeezing it gently.

Georgie took a deep breath "I'm leaving the army, Dad, I've made up my mind." She told him. "So's Charlie."

Max smiled sympathetically at her "Army or no army, me and your mother - we're proud of you no matter what. We just want you to do whatever it is that makes you happy." He said.

"I love you Dad." Georgie said, leaning forward in her seat and wrapping her arms around Max's neck. He hugged her back "I love you too, sweetheart." He said, rubbing her back as over her shoulder he could see Grace hovering by the doorway, he wasn't sure how long she'd been stood there but he gave her a small smile and a nod. She smiled gently back at him and turned to go back upstairs before Georgie could notice that she was there.

 **OG**

As Charlie made his way downstairs that morning, the envelope which had been dropped through the letterbox and lay on the doormat caught his eye. He knew instantly that it was the divorce papers from Molly's solicitor. He picked the envelope up and padded along the hallway to the kitchen where he placed it down on the kitchen table and busied himself making a cup of coffee. As he opened the cupboard he realised that he only had one Nespresso Rosabaya coffee capsule left.

 _The image of himself delicately scribing the word 'Rosabaya' on Molly's arm in Afghan all those years ago flashed back to him._

He took the lone capsule from the cupboard and stared at it, rolling it between his fingers before finally placing it into the coffee machine. He had heard that Rosabaya was being discontinued. He thought it ironic that he was making what could potentially be his last cup of the stuff whist being served the papers that would mark the beginning of the end of his marriage to Molly.

He placed the hot mug of coffee on the table and sat down. Hesitantly opening the envelope and pulling out the crisp, white paper that was inside. He scanned the document.

 _Petitioner: Molly James_

 _Respondent: Capt. Charles James_

After a couple of minutes reading, he placed the papers down on the table and lifted his mug to his mouth, trying to savour the flavours of his favourite coffee, which somehow now tasted bittersweet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Huge thanks to everyone still reading! This is a fairly short chapter but thought I would upload it as I haven't updated in a couple of days. I did think of adding it onto the start of my next chapter but I think it works quite well on its own. I am almost there with the end of this story - maybe only one or two chapters left. As always - please review and let me know what you think! xx**

Chapter 13

 **4 months later**

 ** _Army Barracks Canteen, United Kingdom_. **

"I can't believe Bossman's not coming back." Rab said sadly, pushing the food on his plate around with his fork.

"I can." Fingers said casually, taking another bite of his jacket potato. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "Just sayin'!" He said with his mouth full after noticing all eyes were on him. "He's not the same Captain he was a few years back. I'm just not surprised that's all." He added as 2 Section focused their attention back to their plates.

"I just don't like change, me." Rab began. "I mean, first Georgie went - no offence Ruby..." he said, shooting an apologetic look in their new medic's direction.

"None taken." Ruby replied with a small smile.

"... and now Captain James has gone." Rab finished, wistfully.

Georgie had been the first to leave 2 Section. She had gone back to training new recruits alongside advancing her medical training with a view to joining the ambulance service. Captain James' And Molly's divorce had now been finalised - he was thankful that Molly had cited unreasonable behaviour as the grounds - if she had cited adultery it could have been a whole different ballgame and he was relieved that Georgie hadn't been brought into it all. He was making good progress with his psychotherapy, leaving him confident enough to take up the offer of a medical discharge.

There was a small silence between the group before Brains spoke "A change is as good as a rest." He said seriously.

Monk sniggered inwardly "What does that even mean, Brains?" He asked.

"I dunno, it's just what people say isn't it?" Brains said shrugging his shoulders.

"Naww, you're getting all sentimental Rab! Will you miss _me_ when I get into SF?" Fingers asked, playfully patting Rab on the back.

"Suppose I might do...that's _if_ you pass selection next time." Rab answered wryly.

"I'll smash it this time, mate." Fingers said confidently.

Maisie chewed the corner of her lip, something obviously on her mind, she leaned forwards over the table. "'Ere, don't you think it's a bit weird - I mean Georgie goes and then a couple of months later, the Boss is off too?" She said.

"Why is it weird?" Brains asked without a thought.

"Well, it's just with Bossman getting a divorce aswell, you don't think... I mean... _Georgie_...and _Captain_ _James_...?" Maisie went on. The lads' eyes widening as they cottoned on to what she was implying.

With that, Kingy marched purposefully towards their table. They all sat up to attention. "Right you lot, let's have less chat and more work please. Drill out front in 5." Kingy said authoritavely.

"Sarg" they all replied in unison, hurriedly clearing their plates and getting ready to move.

"A word of advice Richards - perhaps keep your thoughts on our former colleagues - and _friends -_ to yourself. I don't want to hear of any of you lot being the sole source of spreading company gossip. Is that understood?" Kingy said, looking at each of them in turn.

"Sorry Kingy" Maisie said, looking downwards.

"That's Sergeant King to you, Richards." He paused "It's now 4 minutes to drill." He added before he turned and made his way toward the exit as 2 Section visibly relaxed.

"Someone's in a mood." Rab said when he was sure Kingy was out of earshot.

"I think he's feeling the pressure now that Captain James has gone." Monk offered.

"That or he knows." Maisie replied.

"Knows what?" Monk asked.

"About Georgie and the Boss! Mark my words - his reaction just then - I reckon that makes me right." She said, raising her eyebrows as she swiftly rose from her chair and made her way out of the canteen.


	14. Chapter 14

**2 months later (6 months after Bangladesh)**

"Georgie, you ready?" Charlie called as he knocked through the bathroom door of their hotel room.

"Just a second!" She called back. He checked his watch anxiously, it was 6:32pm. They were supposed to be there at 7pm. Georgie caught him looking at his watch as she made her way out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes with a smile, typical Charlie, she thought. "Always on parade punctually." She said with a hint of sarcasm as she put her earrings in.

He was breathtaken when he set eyes on her, she wore a figure-hugging navy dress which came to the knee with matching navy heels and her hair flowed down her shoulders in loose curls - she looked absolutely stunning.

"You look... a million dollars." he breathed.

The last time he had told her that was in the hospital after the explosion at the police station in Bangladesh, she knew she had looked a complete wreck then but he had still meant it.

"Seriously, you look sensational." He continued.

"Hmmm, you don't look too bad yourself." She said with a smile as she leaned in and carefully buttoned up one of the top buttons of his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. He savoured her soft, full lips and as their kiss deepened Georgie gently pulled away with a small laugh "I thought you didn't want to be late?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Mmm, I'm sure that people won't mind if we're 15 minutes late." He answered hopefully.

" _That_ long?" She joked.

He reached his hand round to the back of her neck and leaned in to kiss her again. Noticing that her neck was bare, he stopped and pulled back, studying her. "Where's Elvis' ring?" He asked with a genuine concern.

Georgie took a deep breath and smoothed her hand down over his chest as she exhaled. "It was time to take it off." She said softly. "I'm never gonna forget about him, but it feels like the right time now." She explained, looking up at him, her hand now resting over his heart.

Charlie looked into her eyes and gave her a small, understanding nod "I love you." He said sincerely.

"I love you too" she answered, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Are you ready to do this?" He asked after a moment with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"Yea." She replied, she too was a little nervous. She picked up her handbag from the bed and linked her arm with Charlie's as they left their hotel room.

 **OG**

The function room was elaborately decorated with balloons (the Instagramable kind filled with confetti and such) and banners that read 'Happy Engagement'. The room was packed with people and the sound of chatter, music and laughter filled the air.

Fingers noticed Georgie and Charlie enter arm in arm first "Ah here they are - loves young dream!" He announced to the rest of 2 Section who were all stood together, all dressed up, drinks in hand - Rab was nursing a glass of coke, of course. Charlie and Georgie made their way over to the group "Wow! _Look_. _At_. _You_. Georgie Lane!" Fingers said appreciatively of Georgie's choice of outfit. Georgie rolled her eyes and hit him playfully across the chest with her handbag. He feigned being injured and laughed.

"Simmer down Fingers." Charlie said, only half joking.

Georgie immediately went round hugging everyone in the group and saying a friendly hello.

"This is Jenksy." Ruby said when she got to him, introducing the young man stood beside him.

"Hi, nice to meet you Jenksy, I'm Georgie." Georgie said, embracing him into a welcoming hug while she shot Ruby a knowing wink over his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too - finally. I've heard a lot about you." Jenksy said.

"All good I hope?" Georgie asked.

"How could anyone have a bad word to say about you Georgie eh?" Rab interjected as he stepped in to hug her.

"Awww hi Rab." She said, hugging him back.

"It's good to see you both." Kingy said, greeting Charlie and Georgie "Congratulations."

"And to you, Captain King" Charlie said, shaking Kingy's hand - congratulating him on his promotion from Sergeant to Captain. "It's well deserved mate."

"Thank you Boss." Kingy answered.

Charlie smiled and said "I'm not your Boss anymore Kingy."

"Best Boss I ever had." Kingy said respectfully.

"So come on, how is civvy street treating you both then?" Monk asked eagerly.

Georgie and Charlie looked at each other and smiled "Really well, thanks." Georgie answered.

"And how's Fatherhood treating _you,_ Monk?" Charlie asked "You look tired!" He added with a grin.

"Aaah mate, it's tiring and all that but honestly, I just never knew I could love someone this much." Monk said, as he pulled his wallet from his pocket and proudly showed off the photograph of his baby son that was inside it. Everyone smiled and cooed over the picture.

"We miss you not being part of the team, Georgie." Brains said.

"Awww thanks Brains, I miss you all too." Georgie said, truthfully.

"And you, of course, Boss." Brains added - somewhat as an afterthought.

Charlie laughed it off "Of course you do Brains."

"This place looks great doesn't it?" Brains said, changing the subject, as he gestured around the room.

"Amazing." Georgie said making an 'OK' sign with her hand.

"The DJ is a bit behind the times mind you!" Maisie said as she handed Georgie and then Charlie a glass of fizz from the bar.

"What'd you mean?" Charlie said, finding it hard to stop himself swaying on his feet to the sound of _Loco in Acupulco_ by The Four Tops as the guys all exchanged knowing smiles at each other over his questionable taste in music.

Suddenly the sound of a metal spoon being tapped against a glass with the aim of getting everyone's attention could be heard. The music came to a stop and the room gradually fell silent.

"Thank you and good evening." The male voice spoke over the PA system. "As you all know we are here this evening to celebrate a very special couple and their engagement."

Georgie and Charlie smiled at each other as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her into him.

"They've been engaged for a little while now but with both of their jobs taking them out of the country for weeks at a time, tonight is the night we finally - and officially - get to celebrate with friends and family. So I ask you all to please be upstanding and raise your glasses as we toast... to Maisie and Rab!"

"To Maisie and Rab!" The guests chorused. Charlie and Georgie clinked their glasses together, relieved that their first public outing as a couple had gotten off to such a positive start.

 **Author's Note: So what did you think of chapter 14? Did you guess it was Maisie and Rab's engagement party or did you think it was Charlie and Georgie's? Let me know in the reviews! As always, thanks for reading xx**

 **Next chapter could possibly be the last unless I get any last minute ideas!**


	15. Chapter 15

"So, you got yourself a rabbit then?" Maisie shouted over the music, as she plonked herself down on a stool next to Georgie at the bar.

"What?" Georgie shouted back, looking perplexed.

"Remember that story I told ya, about when my guinea pig died and how i upgraded to a rabbit?... He's your rabbit." Maisie stated, taking a sip of her drink through the straw and nodding her head towards Charlie, who was showing off his best 'dad dancing' on the dance floor.

"Right, that, yea." Georgie said, half smiling at her.

"Seriously though George, I know I never met the Molly girl like some of the others, but you two _are_ pretty great together." Maisie said.

"Thanks, Mais." Georgie said, patting Maisie on the arm. "I never meant to put anyone in an awkward position you know..." She sighed "Brains... Fingers. Molly was a part of 2 Section before I was..." she trailed off.

"The guys are cool, don't let it worry ya." Maisie reassured her. "'Ere it's about time they got a new Doris in the squad now that I've transferred 'n' all." She added. She had decided to be the one to transfer now that she and Rab were engaged.

"How's it all going with the new unit?" Georgie asked.

"Yea it's early days but the lads are all alright. Don't tell this lot I said this but I do miss 'em." Maisie confessed.

"I know what you mean." Georgie sympathised.

They both sat for a moment, sipping their drinks and quietly reflecting before Maisie spoke again.

"So do you and the Boss fancy doin' a double wedding with me n Rab? I could use a mate to get me through the seventeen _hundered_ days of celebrations I've gotta endure." She exaggerated.

"Oh you're doing all that are ya?" Georgie responded, slightly surprised.

"Yea, well obviously I wasn't that bothered but nah, it's important to Rab and his family, so... I'm just glad I won't be expected to don the big white dress! Mate, give me a sari any day of the week!" Maisie laughed.

Georgie laughed too.

"What about you? Would you go for the big white number?" Maisie asked.

Georgie took a deep breath, as though thinking about it. "Nah, been there,done that - twice. Well... almost!" She raised her eyebrows and laughed, shaking her head. "If it was to ever happen again I'd want something simple, no fuss. Just the two of us - hey, maybe we'd elope!" She exclaimed.

"Aw what no party? Bore me later!" Maisie said disapprovingly.

"Well, all that traditional stuff hasn't worked for either of us before so... maybe we'd need to try something different." Georgie said hopefully.

"Third time lucky?" came Maisie's response.

"For the both of us." Georgie agreed.

"Cheers!" Maisie said, raising her glass.

"Cheers!" Said Georgie, as she clinked her glass against Maisie's. They both took a sip of their drinks just as the opening beats of Bruce Springsteen's _Dancing_ _In The Dark_ came on over the speakers. Charlie was at Georgie's side in a flash, "It's _The_ _Boss_!" He said to her with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"I told you the DJ was behind the times didn't I?" Maisie said flatly.

"Come on then!" Charlie said eagerly, practically pulling Georgie's stool from under her, Georgie barely had a chance to hand her glass to Maisie as Charlie took her by the hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Georgie looked behind her and grimaced toward Maisie (who was looking on in amusement) but she was secretly pleased to be up close to Charlie again. He pulled her into him, their bodies pressed together as they moved to the beat of the music. She inhaled his musky scent and all of a sudden he expertly spun her out and quickly pulled her back into him again as they continued to move to the music. Georgie couldn't help but laugh, she hadn't seen him this relaxed in a long time, he looked happy, free even. He gazed at her adoringly as they danced and she could feel herself flush a little, her heartbeat quickening. As he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eye and tucked it behind her ear she went all goosebumpy and for a moment it felt as though they were the only two people in the room, she was only brought back to the present when she accidentally bumped into someone dancing nearby. She mouthed 'sorry' and laughed, they carried on dancing and as Charlie looked down at her beaming face he said "Marry me Georgie?" She looked into his eyes and without hesitation she smiled and said "Yea." He smiled back at her and squeezed her a little tighter as they danced, he then spun her round again, catching her as she fell into his embrace.

 _'You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart_

 _This gun's for hire_

 _Even if we're just dancing in the dark_

 _You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart_

 _This gun's for hire_

 _Even if we're just dancing in the dark'_

 _ **Bruce Springsteen 'Dancing In The Dark'**_

 **Author's Note: As always, thank you so much to those still reading. Reviews always welcome as it's good to see what people think. I know I said last time this could be the last chapter but I think I'm going to keep it going for at least one more chapter xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello! it's been a while! Just wanted to say thank you SO much to those of you who took the time to leave reviews or message me asking if there would be another chapter in this story. I took a bit of a break with this during the October half term as it was such a busy one with my kids and I had every intention of carrying on with it but I just never found the momentum to continue. I got a bit disheartened with it all to be honest! Anyway I've had this chapter sitting in my drafts since October and after a bit of a prompt from the lovely Rj34 yesterday I decided to revisit it and after a few tweaks here it is - chapter 16. I** **hope that those of you who wanted more will enjoy it. I would love to hear your thoughts and thank you as always for reading xx**

Chapter 16

"There you are." Georgie stated softly, as she found Charlie sitting on the concrete steps outside the function hall. She had noticed him slip out half way through Rab and Maisie's karaoke rendition of _Don't Go Breaking My Heart._ It was Brains who had a word in her ear and told her about the significance of the song to Charlie and the fact that it had become his and Molly's song. They had sang it out in Afghan together and again on their wedding day, apparently. Georgie was grateful for Brains' friendship and his honesty. She knew Charlie loved her but sometimes reminders of the past would bring themselves up when they least expected it and throw them off balance. They were still working through a lot of things both individually and together.

Charie smiled warmly at Georgie as she sat down on the step beside him. "I just needed some air." He explained his temporary absence from the party away. The now more uptempo dance music from inside was thumping faintly in the background.

"You're missing Monk bodypopping.. he's got his top off and everything." Georgie said as she leant her head on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie gave a small laugh. "Any excuse eh." He said, wrapping his arm around Georgie's shoulder.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Charlie spoke again. "I'm sorry if I got my timing wrong tonight."

"How d'ya mean?" Georgie asked, lifting her head up to look at him.

Charlie took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't want you to think that I was waiting for you to take Elvis' ring off before I asked you to marry me." He said.

"I don't think that." Georgie replied with a small shake of her head, the thought hadn't even entered her mind.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said again.

"For asking me?" Georgie quizzed, slightly concerned.

"For the timing. For asking you out of the blue like that." He paused. "I don't even have a ring. I should have waited - done it properly. I was just so...caught in the moment." Charlie trailed off.

"Hey." Georgie began "I said yes, didn't I? I'd have thought you might have been just a _little_ bit happy about it." she said raising her eyebrows and nudging him playfully in the ribs with her elbow.

"I am happy!" Charlie protested with a smile. Truth was he had been planning to ask her for a while but he'd wanted to wait until he'd found the perfect ring, the perfect place to ask her. Let's face it he was no stranger to the "perfect" proposal, he'd done it twice before. Seeing Georgie so happy on the dance floor lit him up inside this evening and the words were out of his mouth before he could even think about it. He meant them wholeheartedly of course, it just wasn't like him to be so spontaneous.

"Good. 'cause I'm happy too." Georgie said, smiling back at him. She really was. She was glad it had happened this way; no big grand gestures, no hearts and flowers. It was natural and real. In a way she felt it was meant to be, nothing like their past experiences with proposals, but something new and special between just the two of them. To her, it _was_ perfect.

"I love you." Charlie said, squeezing her closer to him as he leaned his head down so that his forehead was resting on hers, the tips of their noses lightly touching.

"I love you too." Georgie whispered back and their lips met as they shared a tender kiss.

They smiled happily into each others eyes and Georgie let herself settle back into Charlie's arms. "Let's not tell anyone yet." She said. "I mean, not tonight. It's Maisie and Rab's night."

"Of course." Charlie agreed, planting a kiss on the top of her head. He stroked her hair and they sat in quiet contentment for a short while until Georgie spoke.

"You know me and Elvis had a song." She stated, seemingly out of the blue.

"A song?" Charlie asked, confused. Then suddenly the penny dropped; she obviously knew why he had been a bit uncomfortable and had snuck outside earlier.

"Who told you?" He asked with a sigh.

"Does it matter?" Georgie said, focusing on twiddling the ends of her hair with her fingers.

"It was Brains wasn't it?" Charlie guessed. Georgie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Charlie didn't press any further.

"She Moves In Her Own Way by The Kooks." Georgie stated. "That was our song."

Charlie slowly nodded, approvingly. "It's a good song." He said. Georgie nodded too in agreement. She didn't say anything, she waited to see if he would offer up anything about him and Molly's song.

"You know I think we might have sang that during R and R once." Charlie said, furling his brow, trying to remember.

"We did." Georgie said. "Kenya." She added when she realised Charlie couldn't quite place where and when they had sang it.

"Yes! That's it!" Charlie remembered. "Spanner was on guitar." He paused thinking back. "Elvis picked that one I think. It was right after..."

"Right after he stopped that nutter from shooting at me. Yea." Georgie interrupted. She paused and sighed. "It was gonna be our wedding dance." she told him.

"Wow." Charlie breathed at the revelation. "Well it's no wonder you didn't stick around for R and R with us that night. Cocky Bastard!" He said shaking his head at how brazen his best friend could have been at times.

"Yea well... He wanted to get to me. it worked didn't it?" Georgie said, reminiscing.

"Did it?" Charlie asked.

"We.. we were together that night." Georgie revealed. She laughed to herself "D'ya know the stupid thing? I knew. I knew from the minute I found out he was in the room next door to me. It was always gonna happen." She admitted.

Charlie looked slightly surprised.

"Come on. You're telling me you and Molly never found a way to be together on tour?" Georgie said looking up at him with a disbelieving raise of her eyebrows. Charlie opened his mouth as though he were about to speak, but then he closed it again. Georgie realised they obviously hadn't.

"What, never?" She almost whispered.

"We...uhhh. We waited out." Charlie said simply.

Georgie was quietly stunned. They sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating what the other had just told them.

"One question though." Georgie eventually said.

Charlie looked down at her expectantly.

"We're not having Bruce Springsteen as our first dance are we?" She asked with a wry smile.

A huge smile crept over Charlie's face as he shook his head and began to tickle Georgie as she cackled with laughter.


End file.
